Conventionally, techniques for reducing noise generated in a process of decoding compression-coded video have been developed.
Patent Literature 1 listed below describes a technique in which a weighting factor is set based on a distance from a coding block boundary of block coding and an image quality correction amount at the time of correcting image quality is controlled in accordance with this weighting factor.